


alone? in the quarters

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post Series, Wordcount: 100-500, janaya - Freeform, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22460527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amaya spends the day alone as she believes Janai has left to attend royal meetings.
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	alone? in the quarters

Amaya didn’t think too much about not seeing Janai. After all, the sunfire elf was the queen of Lux Aurea and could be gone for hours at a time for royal meetings, nothing new there. And even on what was supposed to be their days off, she sometimes got called in for emergency meetings, having to leave so fast that she didn’t even have time to tell her.

So that’s what Amaya figured out had happened today as well.

She had just shrugged it off, they had plans for the day, but Amaya knew they would spend some time together once she was back, Janai always made sure to have time for her after getting called in like that.

And instead of just waiting around, Amaya has decided to not let the time go to waste. During the morning, she had written letters to Ezran, Callum and Gren, and after that, she had made lunch without burning the palace down (a success).

She had decided to make the bed, when she and Janai woke up, they had just left the room without fixing it, and then Janai has disappeared after breakfasts, and Amaya had gone to her study. The least she could do was to make the bed for when Janai came home, it looked much better that way.

But when she entered the bedroom, a huge smile spread across her face as everything was revealed to her.

Janai hadn’t abruptly left for extra work, she was currently lying curled up in their bed, snoring. She must have snuck back in after breakfast, being tired. The previous days had given the elf barely any sleep.

Right now, she looked so peaceful, and Amaya couldn’t help but walk up to her, and place a kiss onto her cheek.

She hoped she had the most pleasant of dreams.


End file.
